My long lost friend
by Emaria
Summary: Sakura is a demon-girl who has been sent to the human-world to learn about how to live a life as a human. But what happens when she meets a long lost friend where she least thought she would find anyone? A NaruSaku and a little HinaKiba
1. Meeting and parting

**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction ever so don't judge me! My english might be a little dull but i hope you will understand me.  
I don't own Naruto! If I did Naruto wouldn't be a idiot like he is! I mean I could hardly watch the whole serie because it was so stupid!**

**Naruto: Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid?!  
Me: Noooo...I would rather say that you are a idiot!  
Naruto: That's not nice to say!  
Me: Like I care!  
Sakura: -_sweatdrop-_ Um...Wern't you going to introduce the storie?  
Me: I knew that! Just be quiet!  
Sakura: Hai hai...  
Naruto: -_Grumbel-_ Dattebayo...  
Me: Did you say something?  
Naruto: No, no, of course not.  
Me: Good! Then why don't we start?_ -Smiles innocent-_**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl named Haruno Sakura. She lived in a world were demons ruled the land. Sakura was a young girl on 6 years with long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a red dress that went to her knees and short red fox-ears that went out of her hair. And just to copmlete it she had a little red fox-tail. As I think you already know by now she is a fox-demon.

She lived with her parents in a hole going deep into the ground. But Sakurawas a very curious child and one day she went deeper into the forest and further away from the green fields were she lived. When she had been going for some hours she found a beautiful field with flowers.  
"Woooow" was the only thing she could say when she saw all the colors infront of her.  
Happy she throw herself into the flowers and danced in the petals around her. But while she laughed she steped on something soft that shouldn't be there. When she did this, whatever she had stept on screamed and ran away to hide behind a big green bush and at the same time pushed Sakura so that she fell onto the ground. She was so shocked that she had missed to see what it was that had pushed her over.

Slowly she got up from the ground and started to walk towards the bush that was still shaking. When she was close enough she saw an orange tail with the a white top. Of curiosity she pulled the bush to the side so that she could see what was hiding there. Whitout noticeing, her mouth dropedopen when she saw the little demon-boy in orange T-shirt and brown shorts hiding on the ground with his hands protecting around his head.

She shut her mouth and sat down next to him. She now noticed that he had yellow spikey hair and two little eares that also was orange. With a smile on her face she reached out to touch the slightly shaking boys back. When she did that he looked up at her and sapphire blue eyes met her green ones. He had tears in his beautiful eyes that he wiped away with his left hand. And like that they stared at each other without a word.

"Who are you?" was the words that broke the silence and came from his mouth.

She blinked in surprise before she answered his question. His vocie was very soft at that moment.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Who are you?" she said with a happy smile.

"M-my name is Uzumaki Naruto." he said with a sweet vocie. "Have you seen my daddy?"

"No, I haven't. How does he look?"

"He's a really big fox like me, but he's speciel. He has nine tails!" he said proud of who his father was.

"Really?! So youre a fox-demon?"

"Yes I am! And youre also a fox-demon, arn't you?"

"Yeah!" they sat quiet for a while, looking at eachother.

"Would you like to play with me? There are so many flowers here!" Sakura said tierd of just sitting there without anything to do.

"If you want to." he said and laughed.

Sakura laughed to, without knowing why.  
And so they became friendes and played all day on the fields of flowers. Both happy to found a new friend for the fact that no one of them had any other friends becuase they both lived seperated from the rest of the tribes. And when dusk was near they had to say goodbye, but promised to meet on the same place the next morning.

* * *

The next day they played like the world around them didn't exist and next day after that and after that to. In the end they became bestfriends. Well, until the day Narutotold her that his father were going to send him to the human-world so that he could learn about the humans and live with them when he got older like all the other demons. Sakurawas crying inside for losing her one and only friend, but smiled on the outside so that he wouldn't notice. They played that day to but when the night was closing in they had to say goodbye for the last time. That year the both of hem was 8.

**- 8 years later -**

Everyone stared when Sakura entered the new schoolyard to the collage I was going to live in for the three years ahead. My long pink hair danced on my back as I walked through the crowd of people to get to the schooloffice to get my schedule and key to my room.

I could also feel everyones eyes on me and it troubled me. I hated to get attention. I wasn't even from this stupid world!

When my parents told me I was going to the human-world had I just turned 13 and was going to start in the 7th grade in the demonschool. First I was happy, but then I became scared. What if someone realized my secret? Because of that I became afraid of what could happen to me. And what if I fell in love whit a human?! A half-demon was a shame to the demon-world and wasn't treated better than pets. That was unforgivable! And I would become a shame to my family to. I would never allow thatto happen!

With straight steps I walked into the school and my new life as a studnet there.

* * *

**Sooo...what do you think about my fist fic ever? Not bad I hope!**

**Naruto: It sucks...**

**Me: What did you say? glare**

**Naruto: I said it was the best fic ever. Why do you ask?**

**Me: Oh! No nothing...just thought you said something else. _-embarrassed-_**

**Well, see ya in my next chapter I hope! Bye 3**


	2. Is it you?

**Hello again everyone! Chapter 2 is out! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this but I haven't got the chance to write because my brother has been using the computer 24 hours every day. **

**I was really chocked when I saw my reviews. I've got four! Four! I'm flying right now. I thought I would not even get one! I'm really happy that someone have read it. I makes me fell warm inside.**

**Well back to the subject. This is my new chapter and I really hope that at lest someone will read it. And I'm really sorry that the last chapter was so short. On paper it was like four pages. Well here it comes and just so that everyone know I do not own Naruto! It would be totally different if I did...**

**Naruto: Was that all you had to say? I thought I was going to fall asleep!**

**Me: You want a fight? _-glare-_**

**Naruto: Ohh bring it on!  
_-Naruto has already been beaten to the ground in less then 2 seconds-_**

**Sakura: Don't mess with her like that! You will break a leg or two!**

**Me: Shut it, pinky! Well here we go! _-smiles cute-_**

* * *

I had been walking through the school a while before I found the office and I even had to ask for the way at one point. Ask a mere human about something like that! I was so embarrassing. But it was a good thing that the classes would not start until the next day. With a smile I opened the door with the word 'Office' on and walked straight into someone how was on the way out.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" a low voice said to me.

I looked at person I had bumped into and saw it was a girl in my own age with blue long hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a gray shirt with long arms and a black tight skirt that went to her knees. She was kind of cute.

"Don't worry. I'm okey but how about yourself?" I asked polite and took the arm she was offering to help me up.

"I'm okey to. I'm just so clumsy. My name is Hyuuga Hinata by the way. What's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a first year here."

"Me to. Nice to meet you Sakura." Hinata said and smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you to Hinata." I smiled back. This human wasn't so bad.

"Yeah it's very nice!" a voice said behind my back and I turned around so fast that I could have fallen to the ground again. A boy with brown messy hair, dark eyes and red triangles on each chin. He smiled gently at us. How was this guy? If I didn't know better I would have thought he was a demon!

"Oh Kiba!" Hinata gasped. "How I have missed you! I haven't seen you for a year!"

Hinata yelled chocked and happy while she throw herself around his neck. They hugged each other and the guy named Kiba spined around two times with her in his arms laughing. When he put her down they were still laughing. The aura around them could have been pink! When Hinata at last stopped laughing she turned around to look at Sakura and then turned around to Kiba again who was holding her around her waist.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! Kiba, this is Haruno Sakura. My new friend I just made" Hinata said gladly.

Friends? When did we become friends? Well whatever. It could be nice if she at lest knew one person on the school.

"Really? Nice to meet ya!" He said and shaked my hand. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba."

"Nice to meet you to!" I said and smiled. It couldn't hurt to be friendly. "So you are Hinatas boyfriend?"

"What?! No, no! He's my childhood friend. Nothing more, he's like a brother!" Hinata defended herself.

"Yea, we have known each other since we were just three years old." Kiba laughed not so offended like Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought the wrong thing. Forgive me." I laughed and knocked myself in the head.

"No, it was nothing. But weren't you going to get your schedule and the key to your dorm room before we bumped into each other?" Hinata asked me softly.

"You're right! Sorry for bothering you guys!" I said and turned around to walk into the office when Kiba grabbed my arm.

"I'm also going to get my key and stuff now. Could we do it together?" He asked and smiled shyly.

"Sure, why not?"

"Good! Looks like I've made a new friend!" He said laughing as we walked through the door to the office.

Behind us Hinata waved happily after us.

"Let's meet up in the cafeteria at lunch later, okey?" Shouted she after us.

"Sure thing Hina! See ya then!" Kiba answered before the door shut behind us and we walked over to the women at the desk on the other side of the room.

The women had a name-sign on the left side of her blouse. On it was the name 'Shizune'. She smiled at us and took out some paper from a drawer.

"Name and age, please?"

**With Hinata:**

Hinata smiled as she walked to the room with her name and the number 164 on it. She looked happy, but inside her mind she was fighting with herself. Something about that girl Sakura was strange. Her presence was not like the others. Had of any chance Kiba also felt it? And more than anything, did Kiba like her?  
Hinata bit her lip hard and tasted the metallic flavour in her mouth. No. That was impossible! Why would Kiba like anyone like that?

She found her room and put the key in the lock and opened it after hearing it click when she unlocked it. She looked around and was happy that her roommate had not shown up yet.

The room was nothing more than a ordinary dorm-room with a window and two beds. One on each side of the window and a nightstand to each bedside. The walls was grayish and the floor just normal tree. There was also two closets, one to each bed and a door that went to the bathroom. She was happy it didn't lay in the hallway like it had done in her old school.

Happy she walked over to the bed on the left side closest to the bathroom and put her bag on the bed. She had picked up her bag outside the office where everyones luggage were kept until someone came to pick it up.

She looked around in the room again. She had heard that all the rooms were going to be boy and girl. She only hoped nothing bad would happen. Then she yawned big. Somehow she was feeling really tired. Sleepy she opened her bag to take out a alarm-clock and a soft dog-plushy. She put the alarm-clock on the nightstand and put it on going of 11 am. She lay down on the bed with the plushy close to herself and shut her eyes slowly. She fell asleep immediately as her eyes finally closed.

**With Sakura & Kiba:**

Smiling we walked out of the office together to get our luggage outside. The women named Shizune had given them all the information they needed and a map so they could learn more about the place instead of getting lost.

"I can't believe that everyone is going to share a room with the opposite sex. I really hope I will end up sharing a room with Hinata. I don't know anyone else except from you of course!" He laughed and I laughed with him.

He made me laugh more than I had ever done in the human-world before. Always making jokes and be on good mood with a smile. With him around I could also joke which I hadn't done since I first had came to this world. I had seen in Hinatas eyes that she liked him, and now I understood why. And I had only known him for 10 minutes or so.

"Except you guys I don't know _anyone_. So to be honest it really doesn't matter to me." I laughed.

"Lucky you then!" We kept laughing until we reached or luggage.

We picked it up and started to walk towards the dorm-building and our rooms together while we small talked and joked around.

We found my room first and noticed that his door was opposite to mine. Well it was quiet obvious when our rooms number were 164 and 163. And as the funny guy he was he joked:

"Well if you would need a coup of sugar you can always knock on the neighbours door. But sadly you won't need any sugar. You're already so sweet! And plus the fact that everything is in the cafeteria."

I laughed hard at him felling tears of joy in the corners of my eyes.

"Well, now the funny parts are over let's meet up later like Hinata said. I have to unpack my and all now. Plus I got something to do." I said smiling.

"Yea, the same goes for me. But hey, if our roommates are nice and friendly we can introduce them to each other later at lunch!"

"That's a really good idea. We can do that! Then see you later!" I said putting my key in the lock and opened it up.

"See ya!" Was the last thing he said with a big grin before we walked into our rooms.

**With Kiba:**

The first thing Kiba saw when he entered the room number 164 was the sleeping person on the left bed. He shut the door quietly and walked over to the bed on the right side. He smiled sweetly at the sight of Hinata sleeping peacefully with her little doggie. He put his bag down on the bed and walked over to her bedside.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever met. And that was what he always ha thought about her. But she only saw him as a friend or even a brother. His love for her seemed to be one-sided but it had grown stronger when they had to part for the first time 8 years ago. After that he had to wait until he was 13 before he saw her again. Would she ever understand his feelings for her?

With a sigh he stroke some hair away from her face and bit his lip when he could see her sleeping face better.

"Hinata..." He wishperd before pulling his hand back to himself and sat down on the floor next to her bed with his back resting against it.

'I'm a fool for loving her.' he thought before he fell asleep next to her side still resting with his back against her bed.

The sunny day outside went missing behind some clouds and the rain started to slowly fall down over the school.

**With Sakura:**

When I entered my room the first thing I saw was a empty bag on the bed on the right side. My roommate must have come here before me. I took two steps into the room and shut the door behind me. I looked around a little. Like waiting for anyone to realize I was there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I shouted into the still empty and silent room.

When there was no answer I walked straight over to the left bed and opened my bag to take out a little fox. It was a decoration in the size of a real baby-fox and it even looked like the real thing. I put it on the bed next to the bag and put my hands in a cross against it after I had bit both my thumbs so that the dark-red blood were leaking out a little. I closed my eyes while concentrating on the fox-like thing in front of me and forgetting the pain in my thumbs. The first demon-magic we learned us in the demon-world before we even started the school there was how to use the simplest magic of all. Summoning.

"I here by my blood summon you my fox-pet from the other side. You are the one who will always walk by my side for all eternity. Hear my voice and obey it. Wake up from your slumber and talk to me!"

I nearly shouted the last sentence. I opened my eyes while I took down my hands again. The blood was gone and on my fingers was no trace after the fact it had bleed just some seconds ago.  
I saw how the fox in front of me slowly opened it's eyes. And looked angry at me for a moment. I met it's gaze and returned it. In the end it gave up and laid down on the bed.

"You woke me up Sakura! What do you want now? I'm really tried right now!" It said with a sleepy and irritated voice.

"We are here now Shippo. You can't sleep forever, you know!" I said accusing to my little fox-pet.

"We're already here?!" he said surprised.

"Well look around you! Dose it look like were still in our old room?" I shoved my arm around the room.

"Well sorry for not notice it!" He said glaring at me.

We glared at each other for like 2 minutes before we lost control and started to laugh at the same time. We laughed and we even didn't know. Maybe it was because we always played mean when we first saw each other.

"Why are we laughing? Ain't we the weirdest in the world?" He said and jumped from the bed into my opened arms.

"Of course we are! No one is like us after all. But you're the best Shippo! You are the only one I can trust completely in this weak world of humans!" I said and hugged him with all my love.

"The same goes for you!" He said and licked me on my chin "We will be together like this, right?"

"Of course!" I said again "Nothing can keep us apart!"

We laughed again and stiffened when we heard a key in the door behind me. We heard it turn around slowly in the lock.

'No!! We can't be found out yet! I hate humans, they always destroys the fun around me and take it away from me! I hate them!' I thought and in the blink of an eye Shippo jumped from my arms and ran under my new bed to hide. Quickly I turned my back at the door again and pretended to unpack my bag on my bed.

The door swung open and I heard a male-voice laugh and say: "See you later then dobe!"

The voice from the person in the door replayed as he went into the room, also laughing.

"Don't call me dobe you maniac! See you later!"

The door closed and someone stopped in front of the door. What would happen now? Shippo was laying under the bed. What if he noticed anything?! How should I act now? I had never been in this situation before!

'Calm down! The first meeting is important and he couldn't have seen anything!' A voice shouted in my head.

The voice was right. He couldn't have seen anything! And why would he look under bed?

Slowly I turned around to meet my new roommate. But something was wrong. I could feel him stare at me and his presence strong like a rock behind me. Finally I turned around. I shut my eyes when I smiled my warmest smile against the one in front of me.

"Hi! I'm going to be your roommate Har-"

"Sakura?"

What? How did he know my name before I had even introduced myself yet? I opened my green eyes and looked at the guy in front of me. He was a head longer then me and his hair was yellow and spikey. His blue eyes was like a clear sky and in some way he looked familiar with his orange T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Sakura?" He repeated looking more certain now.

My eyes wided when I realized who the boy in front of me was from long ago.

"Naruto?!"

**

* * *

**

Well there you have it! What do you think about it? I would really like you to tell me in a review so that I know I'm in the right direction or totally doing it wrong. This is my first fic like you know and I had never thought it would be this hard to write a story in english. I have been written so many ones in swedish and always with many details so it's kind of hard to do it in english. This one was also kind of short, but I can't help it! So don't complain!  
Well, until my next chapter I'm working on now I have to ask you something.

**Who would you like showed up dramatic in this story?**

**A: Sasuke comes with a helping hand.**

**B: Deidera shows up as a old friend from when she first came to the human-world.**

**C: Itachi shows up WITH Deidera and helps her.**

**Answer soon and please review! I beg you guys! _-starts to cry-_**


	3. Sakura blossom

**I checked my MSN today and WOW. I didn't know so many wanted know what would happen next. I'm shocked! Well, just so you know I'm trying really hard to write this. My brother went to a friend today so I will take the time to write before he comes home again. Well that's what I thought but then my cousin came by and -**_**dragged- **_**me out to visit our other friend who was just about to walk her dog. And to everyones surprise I had to eat dinner when I finally came home. But now I'm finally back and I stole the laptop from my ugly brothers room. He doesn't own it! It's the families! I hope everyone here is on my side of this.  
Well, and after that I kind of fell asleep but the morning after I told myself I would finish it. So I wrote into 5am in the morning. Then I just had some sentences left when I woke up. And now you can read it! Now I will have to make a hole new chapter. **_**-keeps hitting my head into the table-**_**  
I had this one and the others already written on paper. But I haven't had the time to write a new one yet.  
Sorry! Now I won't hold you back from reading this any longer.  
Here's chapter 3!!**

**Naruto: You're not going to talk with me today?**

**Me: **_**-Ignores-  
**_**Sakura: I don't think she's listening...**

* * *

"Sakura?" He repeated looking more certain now.

My eyes weided when I realized who the boy in front of me was from long ago.

"Naruto?!"

* * *

I don't have words for what I felt that moment. Feelings of loss, joy, sadness and happiness were floating over me like a river that could not be stopped even if it would take everything in the world with it. After I knew who the person in front of me was I could not speak. We just looked at each other without a single word. We were lost in each other eyes and that told me everything. Even he was speechless over how happy he was. The happiness in his blue eyes were written all over his face.

But then a scream from behind me were cut through or thoughts like a knife. Terrified I turned around to see what was the source and found Shippo running towards me from his hideout under the bed. He looked afraid and he jumped up into my arms while he screamed my name.

"Saaakura! Help me!"

He crawled up around my neck and hide himself in my hair. Leaving only the tail visible. In a try to comfort him I started to stroke his head.

"Shippo calm down! What is it? What happened?!"

"Something is under the bed!"

"What?"

"Something alive!"

"Alive?"

I didn't understand a word of what he was saying. Hadn't we been the only ones in the room? Naruto was just standing beinde me smiling like he was trying to hold a laugh back. A big one too. And then he couldn't help himself any more and broke out in a uncontrolled laugh. I looked from the bed to him and back to the bed. Why was the laughing? Was it really that funny? Then I noticed something crawling out from the bed.

"What's all that noise? I'm trying to sleep here!" A sleepy voice said.

It was a little red baby-fox with sleepy blue eyes. It ignored me and Shippo and went straight over to Naruto. It yawned big and Naruto opened his arms so that it could jump up to him. It yawned again and showed it's white teethes before looking at us.

"Haven't you slept enough by now Shala? You're always asleep!" Naruto said accusing.

"Who are they?" She said ignoring his question.

Naruto looked at us with a forgiving look.

"Aren't you rude now? This is Sakura and her fox-pet. Was it Shippo?"

I nodded without a word. Shippo was not that quiet.

"Hmph! It was not like I was scared or anything!" He stared at Naruto who smiled back "Who are you by the way? Talking to my Sakura?"

I blushed and answered before Naruto managed to do it.

"Shippo! Who is rude now?! This is Naruto and...Shala?" Naruto nodded and I turned to face him "I'm so sorry for him! His always this rude against people he just met."

"It's okey Sakura." He laughed.

He started to stroke Shala over her head softly and she closed her eyes in enjoyment. He was so gentle against her that I couldn't resist to feel a sting of jealousy running through my entire body. Why did I react like that? Was it because I hadn't seen him for more than 8 years? Whatever it was I didn't show it. But unfortunately Shippo could tell. And he didn't like it. He jumped up to my head and laid himself down comfortable. Staring at Narutos smiling face.

"I've heard that name before. Should I know who you are?" Shippo said suspicious.

Shala answered this time.

"You should have. He's the second son in the Uzumaki family."

Shocked I looked wide-eyed on Naruto. Not understanding what I had just heard. The guy in front of me was from the head-clan? He couldn't be! But somewhere I knew it was true. I immediately fell down on my knees and bowed my head to him. How could I've missed something so important? Everything I had learned about to act in front of the royal family went through my mind in a flash. Even Shippo bowed.

"I'm so sorry for not realizing it, young master! Can you please forgive me?" I said with a polite and ashamed voice.

Naruto looked in despair at me. This was not what he wanted!

"No, no! You don't have to do that to me! I don't care about my name!"

He went over to her and reached out a hand to help her up from the floor. Shala had jumped up to his shoulders so that he would have both his hands free to help me. But I didn't take the hand he offered. I just kept looking down on the wooden-floor. My hair was hanging down around my face so that he couldn't see my frightened eyes. He was not like me. He was a royal. I had been taught ever day since the first day in demon-school that the head-family was something all the demons respected. To talk to them normally like they were like us other was the worst thing you could do. It was disrespectful!

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so-"

"Sakura stop this! Can't you just treat me like a friend?"

That was impossible. I ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sor-"

I was cut of when I was slapped over my left cheek. Nauto hadn't known what to do so he had done the only thing he could think of when I didn't stop. Now I had finally stopped and looked up into his blue eyes. My red cheek was hurting and I held my cold hand against it. Tears was coming from the corners of my eyes without me notice it. Shippo snarled and showing his teeths in anger.

"Don't you dare touch her! She's my important person I live for. If you do that again I will bite you hard!" Shippo shouted.

Naruto only ignored him. Shala was showing her teeth's at Shippo but he didn't back of that easily this time. She had scared him ones but she won't do it twice. I had no idea of what to do. My feelings was like a lump in my stomach. I couldn't speak. Just looking at him and cry of my unwitting. And now I was acting like a child. I hadn't cried like this since the day my mother had died. She had died while she gave birth to my brother. And three months after my mothers death did he also die. He had a weak body and would have been forced to stay in bed for the rest of his life if the hadn't died. Now it was only me and my father left. Since that day I hadn't cried even ones. Never talked to anyone about it. How would anyone understand me anyway? My father had taken it hard too. But he was one of the Uzumaki-families priests and when I came back to the demon-world after I had ended my collages years I would learn how to become a priestess and take over for my dad when he no longer was with me anymore.

I couldn't help myself. In humiliation sank down and Shippo had to jump of my head to not fall of. My hair was now like a drapery around my face. Shippo ran in under my hair and liked my tears on my chin away. He had green eyes like me and the warmth from his fur was the only thing that could calm me down right now. After all, he was a piece of me. All my feelings. He could tell them and he was the only one how would ever understand me.

"Sakura please take my hand. If you cry you will make me sorry!" He tried to smile "C'mon, we are going to be roommates from now on. We better stay on the same level, right?"

I looked up at him, not understanding what he said. On the same level? Was he serious? From his face I looked down on his hand that he was offering. I didn't take it. But I stood up slowly and dried my tears with the back of my right hand. He took his hand back to him. I had wounded his feelings, but he didn't show it. Instead he smiled.

"Well that was not to hard right?" I didn't answer "Hey, I know what might cheer you up!"

He turned around and went over to his chest of drawers where we were supposed to have our things that wasn't cloths or something like that. Just our personal things. He started to look in each drawer.

I had calmed down a bit, but I couldn't stand the myself right now. I felt ashamed over what I just had done. Crying like a kid in front of someone like him. I had felt exactly the same if I had cried in front of someone else. But this felt worse knowing it was Naruto how hadn't even seen for 8 years. Shippo stroke himself against my leg and I let him jump up into my arms again. He laid himself around my shoulders like he always did.

"I still don't like them." He mumbled into my ear.

I had to get away for a while. I had to think this over. It really did seems like he wanted to be friends. But if that was the case I would have to do as he wished. But then I would abandon everything I had learned in school about how to act arounde the head-family. This was so confusing! I had to get away for a while.

"Uhm...young- I mean Naruto." I said to his back.

He gladly turned around with a grin on his face.

"Yea, what is it?"

"I sorry but, I would like to think for a while." I said quietly.

Of course he still heard me. We were fox-demons!

"Oh...would you like me to leave or something?" He asked friendly this time.

"No...I will leave. I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

I walked over to the window and opened it.

"I don't want to sound stupid or anything but, that's the window. The door is over there."

He pointed at the door we both had walked in through. I smiled at him. I true smile.

"I can't take the door. If I do someone will see Shippo."

"I knew that but...were two floors up. how are you going to get down? It's to high to jump!"

"I know that but do you know that it's a tree standing besides the window?"

And first now did he see the branches that went out a from the tree on the left side of the window. The branches were thick enough to carry my weight and from them I could climb to the stem. And from there I could easily slide down to the ground without anyone seeing me. It was a childes play for me who had been taught material arts from the age of four. Behind the dormbuilding was a forest were I go to clean my thoughts. This room was perfect for my needs. Plus that I could slip out on the nights to watch the stars and the moon. I loved the evening when the sun went to sleep and let out it's sister the moon and all her children the stars.

"You're right! How could I've missed that?" He laughed.

I climbed up on the window-ledge and smiled over my shoulder as good as I could having Shippo laying there. Naruto just smiled back at me and waved.

"Have a safe trip and don't get lost."

"As if I would! My nose can get me out from anywhere." I laughed before I jumped.

My feats landed softly on the thickest branch right outside the window and got a perfect foothold around it. I had jumped out like a cat but now I stretched out to my full length and walked with a wonderful balance in to the stem. Slided down along it and landed with both my hands and feats on the ground gracefully. No one would see me here from any of the windows. Well, the person next door could probably do the same thing and could also see me if he or she looked out at the side. Shippo jumped down from my shoulders and together we ran into the dense forest. Not noticing the two shadows looking at her from the room next to hers and Naruto.

* * *

The two shadows had stood there regarding the beautiful view and watching the birds when one of them had seen a girl with pink hair jump down from the tree next to their window. She was dressed in a red top with a knitted cap. She also had a pair jeans-shorts over a pair of pantyhose made of fishnet. And they had been even more surprised when they saw what they thought must be a fox jumping of her shoulders. They looked after her as she and the little fox ran into the forest they just some moments ago had been watching. When they couldn't see her anymore they looked at each other. The first one of them smiled a big grin at the other.

"Do you think that was the same person as I thought it was?"

"It depends, but I think so."

"You're right. Who could it else be?"

There was a pause.

"Are we going after her?" The other asked.

"Sure why not."

"You think she is going to that place?"

"Probably."

The first one started to walk towards the door but noticed the other one was still standing by the window.

"Hey, are you coming or not?"

"You don't want to take the window too?" The other asked emotionless with no joke in the voice.

The first one just stared at the other in disbelieve of what just had been said.

"You're kidding, right?"

There was no answer. Just a glare in the dark room that said 'dose-it-look-like-I'm-kidding?' or just what it for the most meant 'Don't-mock-me-or-I-will-kill-you'. Then the first one started to laugh at this. The other ones threat didn't work on the first one. They had known each other to long for that.

"You're insane! Do you know that?"

"...Hmph..." Was the only answer as the other one finally also walked up to the door.

They walked out of their room and went side by side through the hallway. When they came to the end of the hallway and started to walk down the stairs the other one spoke again.

"I meant it...It could be fun to try for ones..."

The first one just stared again before breaking out in a uncontrolled laughter that didn't end until they came outside and started to walk into the forest beyond the building they lived in. The other one didn't want anything then to carry out all the threats at that moment.

* * *

I had been running for 10 minutes when I picked up a smell. When we had been some meters into the forest had I let out my ears and my tail. All my sense had been stronger when I did that. And now it was the smell of something I loved and always would love that I had catched up. The scent of sakura trees in blooming. The tree that had the same name as me and the same scent. I stopped and so did Shippo. He smelled on the air just like I had done a moment ago.

"Can you smell it?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"Of course! It's the same as you!"

"Then should we head there? We are just running after all."

"Yeah. And I'm getting tired by now. I will have to rest soon anyway."

"Good! The head for the cherry-smell!" I said and smiled.

I was happy again. All my thoughts around Naruto had flowed of my as the wind hit my face. It had felt so good and even Shippo was in a better mood right now.

We started to come closer to the scent and when we reached a open field were we both speechless. It was not a tree like we had thought. It was something like nine sakura trees. No wonder the scent was so strong. We walked into the little wood of sakura trees and something like a glade in the middle. The sun were sending it's shine through the leafs and made it warm and nice there. I sat down against a tree there and let the sun shine on me as Shippo laid down in my knee. Closing his eyes and so did I. This was the most wonderful feeling in the world for the moment. It made me forget everything that had happened this morning and my meeting with Naruto and Shala. Then Shippos low voice cut through my head.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"Can you sing that song for me? I really love it you know."

"Of course I will if you ask me that nice." I said stroking his head and back.

My voice was soft and I had often been given credit for my singing-voice. Slowly I begun to sing the song 'Brothers under the sun' that Shippo could rest his minds the most to. To him it was like a lullaby.

_"I had a dream - of the wide open prairie  
I had a dream - of the pale morning sky  
I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings  
And we were the same - just the same - you and I _

_Follow your heart - little child of the west wind  
Follow the voice - that's calling you home  
Follow your dreams - but always, remember me  
I am your brother - under the sun"_

We didn't hear that someone was coming through the same forest we just had left. The wind that was caresses my face, the wramth from the suns beam and my singing voice was all that was heard around us. Making Shippo fall asleep in my warm knee while I stroke his head.

_"We are like birds of a feather  
We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun _

_Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon  
Wherever you see - the buffalo run  
Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you  
'Cause you are my brother - my brother under the sun"_

The ones that had followed us were just standing one tree away. But they had stopped now. One of the were leaning against the tree while the first one were sitting down on his heels. Just watching us with a smile. It was the person they had thought it was.

_"We are like birds of a feather  
We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun _

_Under the sun  
Under the sun  
My brother under the sun"_

I ended the song and sat quietly a while. Hearing the wind take away my voice through the treetops. The sakura blossom were dancing in the wind and made everything so peaceful. Shippo was sleeping soundless in my knee. The only thing that made me think he still was there with me was the soft feeling when he breathed. Fox-pets can't be summoned to the human-world for to long. They become more sleepy than usual and sleeps the most of the time. What could you expect from him? He was only a spirit in the human-world. But I was glad that he was with me on this lonely and beautiful place. And when I sang this song I couldn't help to think about those guys.

I had been singing this song for them too when we had just been relaxing under some trees on the night. We often sneaked out when the evening came and we were supposed to have gone to bed. And as long as the teachers thought, we had gone to bed long ago. The gang I had been with the first two years when first had entered the human-world. They had even become my new family and consoled me when my mother and my brother died. They had been everything. But they were one year older than me and had been forced to leave me alone again when they ended high school. I had missed them more than everything then. Remembered all the fun things we had done together and more then anything, how we had played and sung song we all knew.

I was moved from my thoughts when I heard someone rose behind me. Were we not alone? This time I had really screwed up! To times on just one day! Now I was really going to be send home if this came out. How clumsy was could I be! While cursed myself for not noticing the person who had sneaked up on me I made my tail and ears disappear. Then all I could do was wait to see if they had noticed me. But I could hear them getting closer even without my sensitive fox-ears. My heart was pounding in my chest like it wanted to break and finally skipped a beat when I heard a voice right behind me.

"Still have a beautiful voice I hear." A cheerful voice said over my shoulder

"Seems so." Another answered some steps behind me.

I couldn't be!

**

* * *

**

Dududu! What do ya think? I'm so mean that I didn't even write if it was a boy or girl that went after Sakura. But I worked really hard on this one and it still sucks! It's like she's having her period! Cries, then laughs, then she is ashamed and then she's happy! I can't take it!! And now I have to write a hole new chapter because I haven't had the time to do on paper. Plus the fact that I had to rewrite nearly hole this chapter because I realized it didn't match!! I hate this! _**-Keeps hitting my face into the table-  
**_**And I need more tea to keep this up! **_**-addicted-  
**_**Well I thought I would finally give you guys some fact about my fic. And here it comes!**

**1# The Families**

_**The Uzumaki **_**-  
The Uzumaki-family is the family that is the royal head-family. That means it's the the strongest family with the most power that control the whole fox-demon-race. You know like the head of the village or something. Anyway, the Uzumaki-family is treated like royals like they did in the old days. And it's a crime if you don't have a higher position like a general or a priest. Naruto has been growth in away that tells him he's stronger than anyone else. But then he met Sakura and learned it's better to be liked just the way you are and not for who you are.**

_**The Haruno -  
**_**The Haruno-family is a family of priests. Except for the Uzumaki-family are they the one with the most power. Their magical power is stronger so that they can kill and send spirits to the life after this. They are the ones that can devote to people, baptise and send someone to pace at a funeral. If war should come the can use their powers to set up barriers or just use it as a weapon. But the priests are for the most peaceful and also serves as a physician to heal poeple. Sakura has been sent away to the human-world to learn about it so that she can proceed as a priestess with knowledge from two worlds. But the Haruno-race is dying now that it's only Sakura and her father left. The question is if it will even survive. And if they die out the fox-race will be unprotected.**

**2# The Fox-pets**

_**Fox-pets -**_**  
The fox-pets is a kind of spirit that represent it's owner. Just like Shippo has Sakuras green eyes Shala has Narutos blue ones. The fox-pet is a spirit that can walk with it's owner and help. In the human-world you need a puppet that you can send down the spirit to, but that is not needed in the demon-world. There their spirits can run free and always stay by it's owners side. A fox-pet doesn't need food, sleep or any other needs there. But while their are sent to the human-world it gets to trying for them and they need to sleep for the most of the time.**

**3# Sent Away**

_**Sent Away -**_**  
When it comes to be sent to the human-world there is a law that says that boys are being sent away when the turn 8. That is because they think that the men of the clan needs more knowledge then the women's do. And the girls bodies can't take the pressure to travel through the worlds until they turn 13. When they turn 13 their bodies are more developed and they can follow the men of the clan to the humans.**

**

* * *

**

That was all a had to say about this. I hope you didn't fall asleep or anything ' I promise I will drink more tea and write a new chapter as fast as I can! But until then you will just have to wait. Sorry 'bout that...

**Well here comes the question again. Fell free to vote in the review!**

_**Who would you like showed up dramatic in this story?**_

**A: Sasuke comes with a helping hand.**  
**B: Deidera shows up as a old friend from when she first came to the human-world.**  
**C: Itachi shows up WITH Deidera and helps her.**

**And I nearly forgot! The song that Sakura sang is called Brothers Under The Sun by Bryan Adams. I love that song right now and I have been listening o it over and over again. You should try it!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I am soo sorry about this, but I'm going away with my family for a month now and I don't think I will have contact with a computer or Internet in those weeks. So you can all figure out that I'm not going to update for a while now. Besides I'm stuck in the forth chapter. I have no idea of what I'm going to write! So it means that I can write another story meanwhile. But I think I will have the next chapter on paper at least when I'm home again. Well, wish me a good summer and don't forget to read a lot of fan fictions instead of me!

And don't forget to write reviews for me. I love to read what you all think!

Love U All!


	5. The plan, end

**Soo****…I'm back ^^' **

**I really hope you're not soo angry at me about being over MANY months late about this chapter. But school havestarted and my friend has decided that I'm going to write a book for her. Or rather for the bothof us. She made a front side of a book she thought out and then she said that she will help me with ideas but that I have to write it for 'us'. So I haven't got much time to actually write anything except that if it should be done until Christmas. She wants to show the teacher it so that maybe our grades can become higher ^^''**

**Anyway lately I've been thinking about the 4****th**** chapter a lot(!) and I still can't see how it's going to end, but I'm doing my best. **

**Me: So here we go! Naruto, do your thing!**

**Naruto: Okay. But only because you have been gone for so long. ****Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!**

**Me: -whistles impressed- **

**All the clones: Hehe. Emaria dosen't own Naruto or the songs she uses! –grin- **

**Me: Thank you! Now you can start read and tell me what you think XD**

* * *

It couldn't be!

* * *

I moistend my lips, but without saying anything. I no longer knew what to say or to think. Nothing of this could be real anyway. It was to unberlivable to happen exactly today! First I met Hinata and Kiba who smelled like something that shouldn't be here, then I met Naruto from nowhere and now this?!

I swallowed hard before I could finally answer.

"I know someone who can sing that song much better than I do." I said with my back still against the tree.

"Well thank you. I'm flattered, but of course I'm better on it. I wrote it." The emotionless voice said.

"Ha! I didn't mean you! You think to high about yourself like always, Itachi. I meant this guy! " I said and grabed the one who was standing over my shoulder.

A man withlong blond hair lost his balance and fell down next to me with a shocked look. I laughed and ang gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead. His whole face shifted to a light-red color in less tham a seconde.

"W-wha-" he studded.

"It's nice to see you too Deidara." I said and smiled at him.

This only made the color on his face become more intense. He was embarresssed like hell!

"Have you already forgot ten me? I'm still standing over here you love-birds!" The other man said with a sulking voice.

"I haven't forgotten you! How could I?" I said and gave the sleeping Shippo to Deidara.

The still stunned (and red) Deidara accepted the sleeping fox and hold it gently in his arms. I quickly rose from my seat, brushed the dirt away from my shorts before I finally went over to the dark-haired man that was standing some few steps away. When I got infront of him I had to stand on my toes to get in the right hight to kiss his forehead too. The I smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"It's nice to see you Itachi."

Itachi gave me one of those small smiles that you so rarely see and he only show when his friends are around.

"The plesure is all mine." He said and turned his face away when it shifted a little bit.

Deidara had now gotten on his feets and came walking over to us.

"Should I put him in your hood like we used to, un?"

"Yeah, sure" I said and turned around so that Deidara could put Shippo in my hood.

He had always been very gental when it came to animales so I could be sure that he would never do anything mean to my little Shippo. After that I turned to face both Deidara and Itachi. I looked from one to another carefully. When none of us said anything it was a akward silence between us.

"Soo…What the hell are you guys doing on this school?! I thought you were going to the next town! And even more how did you find me out here?!" I yelled at them.

"Well you see, the school we went to had an explosion in the chemistry lab and a fire broke out," both I and Itachi looked at Deidara when he named the word 'explosion' "Anyway, we were moved to this school while they are building up the school again." Itachi said.

"Okay, but still haven't told me how you guys found me out here."

"Well, we saw you from our room and thought you might go here and you did. We know you to well." Itachi smiled at this " Is this information enough or was it something more you wanted to hear?" he finished.

"Only one thing! Which room is yours?"

"The one next to yours. You won't feel lonely anymore now, un…" Deidara said with a smile.

It was like he could read my mind. I was so happy right now and I felt like crying for the first time in years. I had missed them all so much since the all left me. Wait a seconde! All of them? Were the hell where the others? I was just about ask when another thought striked me.

"Wait! Why the hell atr you guys roomates?! You are both boys!" I said hysterical.

A mean smile grew bigger on Itachis face when I said that. Itachi looked too smug to answer so I looked to Deidara instead. Over just that sentence had his face become dark and I couldn't see his eyes. Something I said had irritated him. This was not good. But, what had I said? I looked to Itachiagain with a asking look. He sighed faked and said:

"That's actually a very funny story…"

"It's not, un!" Deidara yelled from nowhere and made me almost jump of surprise.

"What is not funny?" I said upset.

"Well they mistook Deidara here for a…"

"Itachi! I'm warning you! I mean it, un!" Deidara yelled.

"…a girl and we got put together because we seemed to know each other. Ops! Shouldn't I've said that much?" He said with a smug smile.

"DeidaraI'm so sorry. I didn't know about that. I know how hard you take this with everyone…Deidara? DEIDARA!!"

It was like the air had totally gone out of him like a balloon because all the frustration. He looked totally empty like he almost was about to fell apart. I grabbed his shoulders and shaked him like he was going to die or something like that.

"Deidara pull yourself together!" I yelled and smacked him over his face two times before he regained his normal self. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"S-s-s-sorry….un." He said and I almost felt sorry for him now.

"It's okay, and hey! Now I can come over anytime, right? You can play your keyboard while I play my guitar and we could sing together! Okay?"

"Y-yeah, un!" He said and we smiled at each other.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting, but shouldn't we head back now? The clock is already 11.30 am and we still haven't undone our bags." Itachi said and waited patient for us to let go of each other.

I released my hands and gasped when I looked at Itachi.

"Already?! I really haveto go! I weird girl and guy told me to meet up with them in the cafeteria and have lunch. I really don't want to be late. It's impolite!" I said and started to run.

On my way past Itachi was I caught up when he grabbed my arm and stopped me in my rush.

"You said something about impolite. What happened with your two best friends here?" he said with his usually cold voice.

I laughed nervously.

"S-sorry, do you want to come with me?" I said calmed.

"Why not? Hey Deidara! If you are just going to stand there like an idiot we will leave you behind!" he said and started to walk away, still holding my arm.

Then I remembered something. Naruto. I stopped in the middle of a step and froze like ice from the inside out. How could I forget something so important? If I came back with two boys and Shippo on the same time he would understand that I had reviled my secret. That could not happen! If he did find out he would report it to his father and I would be sent away.

"What is it now, Sakura?" Itachi said and turned to me since I had froze.

"We….have a problem…" I said slowly.

"What kind of problem?" Itachi suddenly said and looked almost pissed off for some reason.

"There's this guy that's my roommate…he….." I started. Was it okay for me to reveal this kind of secret?

"He's what, un?" Deidarasaid and was now walking up to us witha serious look. Then I got it. They thought I had a trouble with some guy that was just nagging me. They could be very overprotecting sometimes.

"Don't worry. It's just that… he's also… a fox…." I said and looked down. "As you know it would be really bad if someone noticed that you guys know my secret. I would be taken away to another school and your memorise that has anything to do with me will be erased.… It would be bad if he saw you guys and Shippo at the same time. No-one would be so stupid that they didn't get that I've told you…."

Suddenly it became very quiet and I looked up at them. They looked at each other and then Deidara smiled.

"Then what about this, un? Lets meet up in the cafeteria and act like you've just have seen us and then introduce us like your old friends. You won't reveal anything, un!" he said with a wide grin.

"That could work…" Itachi said. "Lets at least try it out."

"Okay, I just hope that it works." I said and smiled as good as I could.

"Then here we go, un!" Deidara said and grabed my other arm before he and Itachistarted to walk back with me.

**With Kiba:**

When he woke up he noticed that something was wrong. Something was missing. His hand automatically touch the sheet on the bed behind him. Hinata was gone! The stood up quickly and looked around in the room. On the other side of the room stood a very surprised Hinata.

"Um… What are you doing Kiba?"

He could feel his face turn slightly red as he looked down to the floor.

"Nothing! I had a dream…."

"O-okay… But we have to go now if we are going to be in the cafeteria before that girl Sakura."

"Yeah… Lets go." He said and didn't look her in the face as he walked to the door.

Hinatawas right behind him and it made him nervous. Then he turned around suddenly so that she walked right into him. he grabed her shoulders and looked at her deep in the eyes. He could no longer hold it back.

"Hinata! I love you!" he said and kissed her deeply.

**With Sakura:**

Later on I climbed up the tree and jumped into the room. Itachi and Deidara had taken another way around the school and I had to hurry if I would make it to the meeting.

As she entered the room Naruto just put his bag under his bed and looked at her.

"Well, I'm done with my stuff. Aren't you going to unpack?"

"I don't havetime. I met a weird girl and guy before coming here. The live in the room cross the hallway and I promised to havelunch with the. Excuse me…" I said and rushed over to the door after putting Shippo down on my bed.

There's no way that I would tell him about our idea of meeting our roommates. But just as I was going to open the door Naruto stopped me. Frustrated I turned around and noticed that he was only a few inches away from my face.

_My first love, my first love  
You gave me my first chance to be a woman  
Forever I'll remember what you gave me  
My first joy_

My first love  
You awoke my mind, my soul and my body  
My first love  
You opened my eyes

"Naruto. What are you doi-" I muttered before I was cut off my warm lips against my own.

My heart jumped and started to beat faster. This was my first love and the guy that I've always loved since I first met him that sunny summerday. How could I've not seen this coming. He wanted the exact same thing as I. My arms rose and stroke his back as he embraced me in his arms. I slowly parted my lips and let him into my mouth.

_My first love, my first love  
You gave me my first chance to be a woman  
Forever I'll remember what you gave me  
My first joy_

Sweetheart you took away my fear and inhibitions  
My first love  
My sweetness and light

I could feel his tonguein my mouth and it felt so right. Clumsy we stumbled back to the bed and fell on it. Shippo was gone and so was Naruto's pet. While kissing each other firecly our shirts was removed and so was the rest of our clothes. I couldn't belivethis. Here I was rolling around on a bed with a guy I hadn't met for 8 years. I should be ashamed of myself but I wasn't. It just felt so right....

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Don't ever stop...."

_My first love, my first love  
You gave me my first chance to be a woman  
Forever I'll remember what you gave me  
My first joy_

He kissed my whole body and caressed my skin. He even sucked my nipples. And then we did 'it'. That day was the greatest days of my life and we came servel times that day. That stupid lunch was forgotten in three seconds. Later on when the sun was at the horizon we laid silently and looked at each other. I touched his face to make sure that he really was there and he smiled as he stroke my hair.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I love you...."

"And I've always loved you too."

"Then it must have been destiny...." he said and kissed me tenderly once more as the sky outside was in a dark purple color.

_That first kiss  
Standing in the cold warming up the winter  
It was bliss to be in your arms  
It seemed we'd be that way forever  
Together in love  
And my first love you'll stay forever in my heart_

After that night we never left each others side. Nothing could ever part us again....

**-5 years later-**

Sakura was standing outside in the sun and looked out over the wonderful garden in the main-house of the Uzumaki's. She bent down and picked a flower. The scent of the flower was calm and sweet. She smiled. She was no longer Miss Haruno Sakura. Instead she was Mrs Uzumaki Sakura and she smiled every time she heard or thought of it.

A small boy came running towards her out of the big mansion. The boy blond hair flew in the wind and his green eyes was like emerald. After a year on the school in the human world Sakura and Naruto left and got marry. Shortly after that they got a son, Shiro, and he would be the new heir after Naruto that had taken the place as the family-head after his father passed away in a sickness.

Shiro ran up to her and laughed as she picked him up and hugged him.

"Don't spoil him too much. He has to learn..." a voice said from the door.

Sakuraturned to face her husband. "Then you should stop too. You always spoil him with so many gifts."

Naruto smiled and walked up to them and took Shiro into his own arms. "That's true, and soon we will be more than just three." he said and stroke her huge belly.

It was true. Right now she was pregnant with their seconed child and she also stroke her belly.

"So very true~" she said and kissed both Shiro and Naruto on their cheeks.

* * *

**Muhahahahahahaha~  
****There you have the ending and I even got the mature stuff in *perv-smile*  
****I know that it's short and that I haven't written in a long while. My original plan of this fic was better. It was much more trouble. Like Sakura being in a band, having a secret admire and Sasori coming and say that he was Sakura fiancé. I even planned a murder. Unluckily my lust for fanfics has disappeared and other things has been troubling me. So I was pretty mean and ended it here. I don't have the power or will to carry on on this one. I might write something else soon, but who knows XD  
Anyway, have a good time reading and please review~**

**Naruto: Sakura.....*blush***

**Me: Hehehe, did you like it Naruto?**

**Naruto: *dries drool* I liked the room-scene....**

**Me: Hahaha, I thought so but.... *looks around* Where is Sakura?**

**Naruto: Last time I saw her she was reading the ficand then walked away with a rope and a chair.**

**Me: Then it can't be something bad. Well everyone, thanks for reading XD**

**Song was: _First Joy by Lisa Stansfield_**


End file.
